<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Regardless of what's been broken, time will move on. by NintendoSatoRi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385987">Regardless of what's been broken, time will move on.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoSatoRi/pseuds/NintendoSatoRi'>NintendoSatoRi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Broken Promises, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Minor Character Death, Sad, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoSatoRi/pseuds/NintendoSatoRi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo never minded Kenma not focusing on him in favor of talking to Hinata and playing games. But after years and years of it, a promise being broken one after another, he got tired of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Angst Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Angst Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Regardless of what's been broken, time will move on.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello and welcome to Day 4 of Haikyuu Angst Week 2020!</p><p>All I've got to say is sorry for being late and also that I kinda rushed the ending.</p><p>Huge trigger warnings for this fic include:<br/>- Character death<br/>- arguing<br/>- neglect</p><p>Please enjoy!</p><p>Kuroken:<br/>Day 4, Tier 1 + 2 + 3: Broken promises + Illness/Death + "I wish I'd never met you/this never happened."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An endless clock, ticking and reminding the repetition of actions.</p><p>Every day, it ticks inside of his mind as he watches the other.</p><p>Never paying attention, the other would continue staring at their screen, fingers pressing buttons that never interested him.</p><p>He never even glances in his direction anymore.<br/>
All he does is stare at a screen emitting blue light that will eventually ruin his eyes.</p><p>And yet those eyes look at the orange-haired friend with a sparkle.<br/>
A small chuckle.<br/>
A nod of agreement as he showed his friend how to play the game, standing beside him and pointing.</p><p>And all he could do was stare, wonder why he even came along before remembering he was the one who planned it.</p><p>Much like on their first anniversary.</p><p>Kuroo stared, sitting on the swings as he lightly rocked back and forth.<br/>
There his boyfriend was, sitting on the picnic mat with his friend.<br/>
He had spent so much time preparing the basket filled with different foods, said food left untouched because he had wanted to play on the swings first.</p><p>Kenma even agreed to sit on the swings with him, without the game.</p><p>But all he did was stare at his phone until it rang.<br/>
Kuroo watched how Kenma's cat-like eyes lit up, pupils widening before a small smile spread across his face.<br/>
He watched how the other brought the phone up to his ear and-</p><p>"Shouyou?"</p><p>Of course.</p><p>He smiled slightly, watching as the Kenma he was with let out a small chuckle, eyes widening only slightly before nodding and hanging up.<br/>
Kuroo perked up when Kenma turned to look at him, the facial expressions suddenly going matte. A complete difference to the Kenma of three seconds ago.<br/>
Though he could see the excitement in his eyes that wasn't there before and he wondered what had happened.</p><p>"Shouyou is joining us."</p><p>Oh.</p><p>"Hinata? Karasuno's number ten?" And so, he had to hide to disappointment as Kenma nodded, going back to his game afterward.</p><p>Kuroo was snapped out of the memory of what had happened well over an hour ago, still sitting at the swings.<br/>
The movements stopped, he watched.</p><p>"Ohh! I think I get it now! Thanks, Kenma!" Hinata's excited yell rang into his ears, though he couldn't focus as he watched his boyfriend laugh lightly and nod at what Hinata was saying.</p><p>Kuroo tore his eyes away.<br/>
Did Kenma even remember what day this was?</p><p>Their first anniversary.</p><p>He thought Kenma would remember. He was the one to confess after all.</p><p>Kuroo smiled at the memory.<br/>
Kenma had been ignoring him all day, saying he was busy playing a game called Minecraft before he asked Kuroo to join.</p><p>And when Kuroo did, expecting to play and get called stupid for not knowing the basics, he was surprised by beautifully built-up places that they frequented, pictures that he knew must've taken longer than a mere day, and lastly...<br/>
A message in the sky.<br/>
A simple "I like you. More than a friend."</p><p>Kuroo was at Kenma's house faster than ever.</p><p>But now...</p><p>He watched the same situation still happening.<br/>
Still, his boyfriend wasn't looking at him.<br/>
Still, the attention was all on Hinata.</p><p>Though Kuroo didn't mind.<br/>
This was only their first anniversary anyway, there were more to come and so far, Kenma never forgot a date night.</p><p>It'll be fine.</p><p>--</p><p>It'll be fine.</p><p>Kuroo told himself while watching Kenma.<br/>
The Kenma that was staring at his phone screen while they sat on top of the hill, picnic basket still half full. His food was gone.</p><p>Kenma's?</p><p>Untouched and probably cold to the touch by now.</p><p>Kuroo cleared his throat, noting how Kenma didn't react.</p><p>"Kenma?"</p><p>No response.</p><p>"Kenma."</p><p>"Hm."</p><p>"Are you still gonna eat?"</p><p>"Hm." And if it weren't for the little shake of his head, Kuroo probably would've missed it.</p><p>The silence that followed was nearing uncomfortable, Kuroo unsure what to do at that point. He still wanted to spend time with Kenma, wanted to talk, and hold him close. He wanted to watch the stars with Kenma, explain what the stars were made of and what the universe could potentially hold, and cuddle close underneath the blanket he had brought with them.<br/>
Kuroo wanted to do so much with Kenma on this date.<br/>
It was their second anniversary after all.</p><p>But instead, Kenma was staring at his phone, the faintest of smiles resting on his face, and the black-haired didn't even have to ask to know who put that smile on his boyfriends face.</p><p>Kuroo's face lit up when the other finally put his phone down, and an almost relieved but nonetheless still happy smile spread across his face as he watched Kenma look at him.</p><p>"Kuro."</p><p>His smile widened, though it stayed gentle and content.</p><p>"Yes, Kenma?"</p><p>"When can we go home? Shouyou wants to play games with me."</p><p>The smile froze in place, as did his posture. Kuroo stayed like that for a moment, glad that Kenma wasn't watching his eyes as they showed the pain he felt.<br/>
"Oh... uh, we can go now if you'd like. I just have to pack up."</p><p>"Then pack up."</p><p>Kuroo nodded slightly, arms feeling heavy as he started to put the things back into the basket. His movements were sluggish, really not wanting to leave yet but maybe they should. Kenma did spend the entire day with him...</p><p>And as they made their way back home, Kuroo saying bye at Kenma's doorstep, he sighed softly.</p><p>It'll be fine.</p><p>--</p><p>It'll be fine.</p><p>Kuroo thought and smiled widely.<br/>
Of course, he shouldn't have ever doubted that. It was fine, maybe a little bumpy on some days but Kenma had his days where he was the best boyfriend that Kuroo could've ever hoped for.</p><p>It was tough, yeah. Kuroo was admitting that but he couldn't have been more grateful that he stuck with Kenma, loving him more than anything in the world.</p><p>That's why he was, now years passed since their first, second, third, fifth, and now tenth anniversary, holding a beautiful engagement ring up for the other to see.</p><p>He could barely see through the way his hands trembled in nervousness, the smile still big and so Kuroo like but dwindling the more Kenma stared at him with his mouth open and shocked facial expression, still seated in his gaming chair.</p><p>Well, not until Kenma nodded, jumping out of his seat to hug Kuroo tightly.</p><p>It was secluded in the comfort of their apartment. After all, they had been playing that one game. In the game where Kenma confessed to Kuroo, he couldn't even remember the name.</p><p>But he used that game again, as a little reminder of how Kenma confessed.</p><p>Kuroo was glad that it worked.</p><p>See?<br/>
It'll be fine.</p><p>--</p><p>The wedding was surprisingly social, Kenma laughing and smiling brightly as it went on. Kuroo watched with eyes just as bright.</p><p>This was the love of his life, someone who would always be with him.</p><p>Kuroo's attention was focused solely on the other whose hair was decorated with little white flowers, flowing in the soft spring breeze and whose entire body seemed to glow in happiness.</p><p>This was it.<br/>
He would spend the rest of his life with him. </p><p>The joy was radiating off of him as he held his husband close. This was his world, his friends and family celebrating with him as Kenma was pressed against his side.</p><p>For once, Kenma's attention was on him too, staring deep into his eyes as they danced and walked around the wedding space.</p><p>Kuroo knew it.</p><p>It was fine.<br/>
No, it was more than fine.<br/>
It was perfect.</p><p>And he was sure it'd stay like that forever because Kenma had changed, he really had and the love that radiated off of them was strong. Kuroo could feel that.</p><p>It'll be perfect, forever.</p><p>--</p><p>It won't.</p><p>Kuroo thought as he looked at his watch, the burnt down candle finally going out as his hope that the other would come back on time disappeared.</p><p>Maybe he should have been surprised.<br/>
But he wasn't.</p><p>Kenma didn't remember the date.<br/>
It was their wedding anniversary, the third one to be exact.</p><p>He had hoped that Kenma would remember, that Kenma would be there.<br/>
Their first anniversary was... disappointing. Kenma had come in at the right time, yes. But then he was only looking at his phone, messaging people, and barely paying attention to Kuroo.<br/>
Then Kenma forgot their second, coming in late and giving a small apology, that work was stressful. Kuroo didn't mind that. But the Kenma was on his phone again and the silence that Kuroo hoped to have been able to fill with light conversation and laughter was instead filled with a game soundtrack, the rustling of grass and potions that glugged whenever Kenma used them.</p><p>But then in the past year... Kuroo wasn't sure what had happened. Was he becoming boring? Kenma barely made it to their date nights, didn't talk during them, spent more and more time with Hinata again. Spent even more time on his games. It was always "Oh. Sorry. I'll remember next time. Promise."<br/>
And for some reason, Kuroo always believed him.</p><p>The pent up anger in his chest started rising. Even after all these years.</p><p>Even after so much, Kenma chose games and other people over his own husband. After Kuroo had poured his heart and soul into their relationship, had given Kenma all the love he could muster in that heart of his, Kenma still didn't seem to find the time to spend with Kuroo.<br/>
The heart that held all of that love was cracking, aching, and pulled over with a black coat of anger.</p><p>The coat caught fire as the door opened and Kenma came walking in as though nothing was wrong, only eyeing the other as he sat down.<br/>
"Kuro... I'm tired, what is this."</p><p>Kuroo didn't even bother to force a smile on his face. "Kenma, love, don't you remember the date today?"</p><p>Kenma sighed, checking his phone. "It's Sunday. I always play games with Shouyou on Sunday. I thought you knew that? Why are you annoyed?"</p><p>And then the flames engulfed him whole.<br/>
Kuroo got up, hands slamming against the tatami table where the cold apple pie lay.<br/>
"Because Kenma! It's the seventh of April!"</p><p>"So?"</p><p>Kuroo couldn't stop the exasperated sigh, couldn't help the burning rage. "It's our <i>wedding anniversary!"</i></p><p>Kenma only looked at him.<br/>
"Oh. Sorry. I'll remember next time. Promise." He sounded bored and impatient and they were the same words again.</p><p>How dare he dismiss it so easily?</p><p>Kuroo shook his head. "No Kenma. I don't want there to be a next time."</p><p>Kenma actually seemed to perk up at that, looking at Kuroo questionably.<br/>
"What do you mean...?"</p><p>"Kenma, what I mean is that I want a divorce." Kuroo spoke, his voice trembling. He was barely holding his anger in, barely holding his composure of being fine.</p><p>Kenma just stared.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Kuroo couldn't take the boredness of his voice anymore, couldn't take the way Kenma just didn't seem to do anything for him while he loved the blond dyed unconditionally.</p><p>"What do you mean, okay?!?" He suddenly yelled, staring down at Kenma.<br/>
"I'm asking for a divorce and still you just don't seem to find the time to care enough about me!"<br/>
Kuroo was angry. Who could blame him, especially after how Kenma was with him. </p><p>The argument was long, every word that Kenma spoke only made Kuroo more furious with the other.<br/>
Every event just added up, every instance that Kenma dropped him for his games, every time Kenma spent time with Hinata when he had promised that he would spend more time with Kuroo.</p><p>Every time the promises were broken. Every next time was pushed back even further.</p><p>Kuroo felt the words leave his mouth before he could stop them.</p><p>
  <i>"I wish I'd never met you."</i>
</p><p>He missed Kenma's eyes widening, too far gone as he left the house for the night. He couldn't bear being in the same house as the other.</p><p>Kenma stared at the back of his husband's dress shirt. He had made himself look nice, he had done so much for this anniversary to be perfect and all Kenma had to do was <i>be there</i> but he couldn't even do that.</p><p>Kenma felt the hatred for himself grow in his chest.<br/>
"But Kuro... what about our promise? The promise that'd we'd be together, always?"</p><p>He heard his voice ask before it was drowned out by the sound of a clock ticking.</p><p>An endless clock, ticking and reminding the repetition of actions.</p><p>An action with consequences that Kenma wouldn't ever forgive himself for.</p><p>Because now he had lost Kuroo.</p><p>Kenma watched the TV screen go on and on, the police car lights blinking as the reporter talked about a recent body found dead.</p><p>He really had lost him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>